Chronic or recurrent pain affects 20-25% of the U.S. population, and it leads to approximately $100 billion in health care costs each year. The lost productivity due to pain is estimated at approximately $50 billion per year in the U.S. (low back pain is alone responsible for about a third of this figure). Traditional pain treatments include drugs (e.g., opioids (the world-wide market size for opioids (e.g., morphine and hydrocodone) is approximately $36 billion), anti-convulsants, anti-depressants, epidurals/anesthetics), surgery (e.g., disk surgery, nerve cutting), cognitive/behavioral (e.g., biophsychosocial approach, relaxation/biofeedback, placebo), and physical therapy. Other non-traditional approaches to pain management include acupuncture, ultrasound, and low-level light therapy (LLLT). The rule of thumb for leading pain researchers is that almost every major pain treatment creates about a 50% reduction in pain for 30-40% of patients (there is generally no good way to identify who will respond to a given treatment). Many drugs, particularly opioids, carry significant side effects and can become addictive. Depending on the study, 10-49% of back surgery patients are worse after the surgery (“failed back surgery syndrome”).
For specific types of pain, or when more conservative approaches fail, electrical-signal stimulation (ES) is applied to neural tissue with “neuromodulation” devices to relieve the pain. These devices include peripheral nerve stimulators (PNS), deep brain stimulators (DBS), spinal cord stimulators (SCS), and transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators (TENS). The first three types of devices are implanted, while TENS is applied on top of the skin. Combined, these devices include have the opportunity for an approximately $1.5 billion dollar market.
While these electrical-signal-stimulation devices can be effective, they often lack the specificity to target the specific neurons responsible for pain without also activating other sensory or motor neurons as a side effect (because electrical current spreads in the body, most if not all neuromodulation devices wind up stimulating other nerves in the area besides the intended target (e.g. causing tremors or unintended sensations)). The presence of a stimulation artifact can also obfuscate signals elsewhere along the nerve, which precludes stimulating and recording electrical nerve activity in the same or nearby locations.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0143789, filed Feb. 25, 2005 by Todd K. Whitehurst et al. (hereinafter, “Whitehurst et al.”), titled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR STIMULATING A PERIPHERAL NERVE TO TREAT CHRONIC PAIN”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Whitehurst et al. describe treating chronic pain within a patient by applying at least one stimulus to a peripheral nerve within the patient with an implanted system control unit in accordance with one or more stimulation parameters. The stimulus is configured to treat the chronic pain.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0195146, filed Jan. 31, 2006 and published Aug. 31, 2006 (which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,647,112 on Jan. 12, 2010) by Michael R. Tracey et al. (hereinafter, “Tracey et al.”), titled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR SELECTIVELY STIMULATING DIFFERENT BODY PARTS,” and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Tracey et al. describe electrically stimulating a predetermined body part of a mammal. The method includes placing at least one electrode in proximity to the mammal's skin, injecting an electrically conductive gel into the body of the mammal so as to form a conductive gel pathway extending at least partially along a distance between the at least one electrode and the predetermined body part, and stimulating the predetermined body part by applying an electrical signal via the electrode that travels, at least in part, through the conductive gel pathway.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0206163, filed Mar. 11, 2005 (which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,256 on Jun. 12, 2007) by Carl D. Wahlstrand et al. (hereinafter, “Wahlstrand et al.”), titled “NEUROSTIMULATION SITE SCREENING”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Wahlstrand et al. describe non-invasively screening a patient to select a stimulation site for treatment of head, neck or facial pain and tension symptoms caused by disorders such as occipital neuralgia. The screening process involves application of a transcutaneous stimulation screening device, a percutaneous micro-electrode screening device, and a temporary implantable screening device to the patient to select a site for chronic implantation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0191906, filed Feb. 13, 2006 by Anand Iyer et al. (hereinafter, “Iyer et al.”), titled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SELECTIVE NERVE STIMULATION”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Iyer et al. describe various device embodiments including at least a first and a second transducer, and a controller. The first transducer is adapted to be positioned to direct a first energy wave toward a neural target, and the second transducer is adapted to be positioned to direct a second energy wave toward the neural target. The controller is connected to the transducers to generate the first energy wave with a first predetermined phase and a first predetermined amplitude from the first transducer and to generate the second energy wave with a second predetermined phase and a second predetermined amplitude from the second transducer.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0216072, filed Mar. 3, 2005 (which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,181 on May 31, 2011) by Anita Mahadevan-Jansen et al. (hereinafter, “Mahadevan-Jansen et al.”), titled “SYSTEM AND METHODS FOR OPTICAL STIMULATION OF NEURAL TISSUES”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Mahadevan-Jansen et al. describe stimulating neural tissue of a living subject. The system includes an energy source capable of generating optical energy, a connector having a first end and a second end capable of transmitting optical energy, and a probe operably coupled to the second end of the connector and having an end portion for delivering optical energy to a target neural tissue.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0260297, filed Apr. 5, 2007 (which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,531 on Mar. 20, 2012) by Mark D. Chariff (hereinafter, “Chariff”), titled “DEVICE AND METHOD FOR TREATING MUSCULO-SKELETAL INJURY AND PAIN BY APPLICATION OF LASER LIGHT THERAPY”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Chariff describes a laser therapy device and method of treatment for treating musculo-skeletal pain. The device and treatment employ a composite laser beam that includes multiple frequencies of laser energy.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0163982, filed Dec. 19, 2008 by Christopher R. deCharms (hereinafter, “deCharms”), titled “APPLICATIONS OF THE STIMULATION OF NEURAL TISSUE USING LIGHT”, and is incorporated herein by reference. deCharms describes stimulating target tissue including a light source; an implantable light conducting lead coupled to said light source; and an implantable light-emitter. The light source, lead and emitter are used to provide a light stimulation to a target tissue.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0177255, filed Feb. 10, 2009 (which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,372,127 on Feb. 12, 2013) by Daniel M. Merfeld (hereinafter, “Merfeld”), titled “OPTICAL VESTIBULAR STIMULATOR”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Merfeld describes an apparatus to stimulate the vestibular system of an individual. The apparatus includes an optical stimulator configured to optically stimulate a nerve area affecting a person's balance, and a control module coupled to the optical stimulator, the control module being configured to control the optical stimulator.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0076115, filed Feb. 28, 2006 (which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,207,211 on Jun. 26, 2012) by Tim Wharton et al. (hereinafter, “Wharton et al.”), titled “PHOTOSENSITIZERS FOR TARGETED PHOTDYNAMIC THERAPY”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Wharton et al. describe photosensitizer compounds based on functionalized fullerenes useful in targeted photodynamic therapy (PDT), and methods of use thereof.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0184818, filed Apr. 15, 2008 by John Timothy Wharton et al. (hereinafter, “Wharton et al.”), titled “PHOTOSENSITIZERS FOR TARGETED PHOTDYNAMIC THERAPY”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Wharton et al. describe photosensitizer compounds based on functionalized fullerenes useful in targeted photodynamic therapy (PDT), and methods of use thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,418 to Frank W. Harris (hereinafter, “Harris”), titled “NERVE FIBER STIMULATION USING SYMMETRICAL BIPHASIC WAVEFORM APPLIED THROUGH PLURAL EQUALLY ACTIVE ELECTRODES”, issued Mar. 21, 1989, and is incorporated herein by reference. Harris describes nerve fiber stimulation using a symmetrical biphasic waveform applied through plural active electrodes to increase the activity of the nerve fibers then selected for stimulation. Bi-phased pulse pairs are repeatedly symmetrically generated and applied to the nerve fibers to be stimulated with the first pulse of each pulse pair being a positive polarity pulse applied through a first electrode to cause the nerve fibers to be set into the refractory period and with the second pulse of each pulse pair being a negative polarity pulse applied through the first electrode to occur substantially at the end of the refractory period for the nerve fibers then to be stimulated to thereby excite those nerve fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,223 to Saul Liss et al. (hereinafter, “Liss et al.”), titled “COMBINATION NON-INTRUSIVE ANALGESIC NEUROAUGMENTIVE SYSTEM AND METHOD TRIPLE-MODULATED GIGATENS WITH OPTIONAL BIPOLAR SPIKE”, issued Dec. 22, 1998, and is incorporated herein by reference. Liss et al. describe a system and apparatus for treating neurally responsive conditions by use of a novel combined waveform in combination with, and preferably modulated onto, a gigaTENS waveform administered to a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,413 to Anita Mahadevan-Jansen et al. (hereinafter, “Mahadevan-Jansen et al.”), titled “METHODS AND DEVICES FOR OPTICAL STIMULATION OF NEURAL TISSUES”, issued Jul. 26, 2005, and is incorporated herein by reference. Mahadevan-Jansen et al. describe methods of directly stimulating neural tissue with optical energy. By stimulating neural tissue at wavelengths, laser pulses, and spot sizes disclosed herein, nerve stimulation be used to uniquely stimulate neural tissue in way not afforded by other means of stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,883,535 to Daniel Cantin et al. (hereinafter, “Cantin et al.”), titled “DEVICE AND METHOD FOR TRANSMITTING MULTIPLE OPTICALLY-ENCODED STIMULATION SIGNALS TO MULTIPLE CELL LOCATIONS”, issued Feb. 8, 2011, and is incorporated herein by reference. Cantin et al. describe transmitting multiple optically-encoded stimulation signals to multiple stimulation sites, especially cell locations. They use a primary optical fiber to transmit specific wavelength components of an encoded light signal to output positions along the fiber where they are coupled out of the primary fiber to stimulation sites via electrodes for electrical stimulation of the sites or optical windows and/or secondary optical fibers for photo-stimulation of sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,083 to Philip M. Finch et al. (hereinafter, “Finch et al.”) titled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ELECTRICAL STIMULATION OF THE INTERVERTEBRAL DISC”, issued Jun. 27, 2006, and is incorporated herein by reference. Finch et al. describe electrically stimulating an area in a spinal disc. The method includes implanting a lead with one or more electrodes in a placement site in or adjacent to one or more discs at any spinal level from cervical through lumbar, connecting the lead to a signal generator, and generating electrical stimulation pulses using the generator to stimulate targeted portions of the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,075 to Richard L. Weiner (hereinafter, “Weiner”) titled “PERIPHERAL NERVE STIMULATION METHOD”, issued Jan. 7, 2003, and is incorporated herein by reference. Weiner describes treating pain by subcutaneous electrical stimulation of a peripheral nerve. A lead is placed subcutaneously over a peripheral nerve that is causing pain. The peripheral nerve is electrically stimulated to cause paresthesia.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,852 to Giancarlo Barolat et al. (hereinafter, “Barolat et al.”) titled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR NEUROLOGICAL STIMULATION OF PERIPHERAL NERVES TO TREAT LOW BACK PAIN”, issued Jan. 29, 2008, and is incorporated herein by reference. Barolat et al. describe a system for neurological stimulation of peripheral nerve fibers to treat low back pain. The system includes stimulation electrodes adapted to be implanted in tissue proximate a network of peripheral nerve fibers located in and innervating a painful region of the low back area and to deliver electrical stimulation pulses to the network of peripheral nerve fibers located in and innervating the painful region of the low back area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,685 to William R. Fitz (hereinafter, “Fitz”) titled “NERVE STIMULATION METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PAIN RELIEF”, issued Dec. 28, 2004, and is incorporated herein by reference. Fitz describes stimulation of the central, peripheral, and autonomic with particular attention being given to the medial branch of the spinal nerve associated with a painful spinal facet joint so as to block pain impulses from reaching the spinal cord. The preferred apparatus includes a neurostimulator, and two or more electrodes which carry electrical pulses to the target nerves. The impulses are intense enough to cause stimulation of a given medial branch, and its articular branches, but not so large as to spread to the spinal cord itself. In the preferred embodiment the stimulator is physically small and battery operated facilitating implantation underneath the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,957 to Kenneth M. Alo et al. (hereinafter, “Alo et al.”) titled “EPIDURAL NERVE ROOT STIMULATION WITH LEAD PLACEMENT METHOD”, issued Aug. 15, 2000, and is incorporated herein by reference. Alo et al. describe a method of managing chronic pain and/or symptoms of motor dysfunction produced by a variety of disorders or conditions. The method includes techniques for positioning one or more stimulation leads so as to enable delivery of electrical energy to epidural spinal nervous tissue, spinal ganglia, nerve plexi, or peripheral nerves using superior-to-inferior and/or trans-spinal advancement relative to a vertebral column and stimulating selected spinal nervous tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,475 to Todd K. Whitehurst et al. (hereinafter, “Whitehurst et al.”) titled “FULLY IMPLANTABLE MINIATURE NEUROSTIMULATOR FOR STIMULATION AS A THERAPY FOR HEADACHE AND/OR FACIAL PAIN”, issued May 11, 2004, and is incorporated herein by reference. Whitehurst et al. describe a small implantable stimulator with at least two electrodes that is small enough to have the electrodes located adjacent to a nerve structure at least partially responsible for headache and/or facial pain. The small stimulator provides a means of stimulating a nerve structure(s) when desired, and may be implanted via a minimal surgical procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,474 to Gerald E. Loeb et al. (hereinafter, “Loeb et al.”) titled “IMPLANTABLE STIMULATOR SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR TREATMENT OF INCONTINENCE AND PAIN”, issued May 11, 2004, and is incorporated herein by reference. Loeb et al. describe treatment of incontinence and/or pelvic pain that includes the injection or laparoscopic implantation of one or more battery- or radio-frequency-powered microstimulators beneath the skin of the perineum and/or adjacent the tibial nerve. The devices are programmed using radio-frequency control via an external controller that can be used by a physician to produce patterns of output stimulation pulses judged to be efficacious by appropriate clinical testing to diminish symptoms. The stimulation program is retained in the microstimulator device or external controller and is transmitted when commanded to start and stop by a signal from the patient or caregiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,605 to Joel Rossen (hereinafter, “Rossen”) titled “TRANSCUTANEOUS ELECTRICAL NERVE STIMULATION (TENS) DEVICE”, issued Feb. 5, 1991, and is incorporated herein by reference. Rossen describes an improved transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator (TENS) involving a microcurrent (typically 25 to 900 microamps) monophase D.C. carrier signal (typically 10,000 to 19,000 Hz, preferably 15,000 Hz) that is modulated on and off in time (typically at 0.3 Hz up to 10,000 Hz, preferably 9.125 Hz followed by 292 Hz) and further inverted about every second by reversing the polarity of the signal at the electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,004 to Ashley M. Classen et al. (hereinafter, “Classen et al.”) titled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR VETERINARY RF PAIN MANAGEMENT”, issued Feb. 26, 2008, and is incorporated herein by reference. Classen et al. describe reducing chronic pain in animals by radio frequency (RF) neuromodulation of peripheral nerves of the animal. The method includes attaching active and dispersive percutaneous probes at respective active and dispersive locations relative to a peripheral nerve of the patient associated with the pain to be reduced; generating a first pulsed RF signal for coupling to the active and dispersive probes to verify the location of the peripheral nerve; and generating a second pulsed RF signal for coupling to the active and dispersive probes to modify propagation of pain sensation in the peripheral nerve without ablation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,411 to Ming Lai et al. (hereinafter, “Lai et al.”) titled “MULTIPLE DIODE LASER APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR LASER ACUPUNCTURE THERAPY”, issued Jun. 13, 2000, and is incorporated herein by reference. Lai et al. describe a laser apparatus and method for laser acupuncture therapy. A plurality of diode-laser modules, a self-adhesive holder for each of the modules, and a timer-controlled power supply are implemented.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,866 to Jeffrey M. Riggs et al. (hereinafter, “Riggs et al.”) titled “HOLISTIC METHOD OF TREATING INJURED OR PATHOLOGIC TISSUE WITH A LASER”, issued Jan. 2, 2007, and is incorporated herein by reference. Riggs et al. describe a holistic method of therapeutic laser treatment for body tissues in a problematic area, including the following steps: using a laser discharge probe to irradiate the tissues in the problematic area and additionally treating a body energy path through the problematic area by irradiating the body tissues along an energy path, as defined in Eastern medicine, through the problematic area so that energy flow is normalized in the problematic area.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,722 to Eric Larsen (hereinafter, “Larsen”) titled “PHOTODYNAMIC STIMULATION DEVICE AND METHODS”, issued Dec. 25, 2007, and is incorporated herein by reference. Larsen describes a treatment device that uses a light radiation of multiple wavelengths and pulse-shaped electromagnetic fields for the photodynamic stimulation of cells, especially cells of human tissue, and also for the activation and stimulation of light sensitive substances (PTD). The device produces energy radiation by the use of semiconductor and/or laser diodes, which emit light in several separate wavelengths due to a special operation mode and the use of tunable diodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,752 to Kim Robin Segal (hereinafter, “Segal”) titled “DIODE LASER IRRADIATION SYSTEM FOR BIOLOGICAL TISSUE STIMULATION”, issued May 26, 1998, and is incorporated herein by reference. Segal describes a diode-laser irradiation system for treating biological tissue of a subject without exposing the tissue to damaging thermal effects. The system includes a manipulable wand for contact with the tissue, a diode laser disposed in the wand for irradiating the tissue with coherent optical energy at a power output level of less than one thousand milliwatts, and laser setting controls for operating the diode laser to achieve a rate of absorption and conversion to heat in the irradiated tissue in a range between a minimum rate sufficient to elevate the average temperature of the irradiated tissue to a level above the basal body temperature of the subject, and a maximum rate which is less than the rate at which the irradiated tissue is converted into a collagenous substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,779 to Harold M. Gerdes (hereinafter, “Gerdes”) titled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR THERAPEUTIC LASER TREATMENT”, issued Jul. 31, 2001, and is incorporated herein by reference. Gerdes describes a therapeutic laser apparatus that includes at least two wands connected to a controller and radiation source via fiber optic cables. The controller and source include at least two infrared wavelength solid-state diode (“SSD”) lasers and at least two visible wavelength SSD aiming lasers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,285 to Walker (hereinafter, “Walker”) titled “TREATMENT OF HUMAN NEUROLOGICAL PROBLEMS BY LASER PHOTO SIMULATION”, issued Jun. 9, 1987, and is incorporated herein by reference. Walker describes a method of treating nerve damages in humans, and more particularly, to a noninvasive, nontraumatic method which includes the steps of applying an essentially monochromatic light to the skin area adjacent to the damaged nerve region of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,146 to Gary J. Bellinger (hereinafter, “Bellinger”) titled “BIOLOGICAL TISSUE STIMULATION BY LOW LEVEL OPTICAL ENERGY”, issued Jul. 1, 1991, and is incorporated herein by reference. Bellinger describes biological tissue of a living subject is irradiated with optical energy at a wavelength and at a power dissipation level to cause the amount of optical energy absorbed and converted to heat in the tissue to be within a range bounded by a minimum absorption rate sufficient to elevate the average temperature of the irradiated tissue to a level above the basal body temperature, but which is less than the absorption rate at which tissue is converted into a collagenous substance. According to this method, a therapeutic, warming effect is produced within the irradiated tissue, but without causing tissue damage by thermal overheating. The method of using a low level reactive laser system from 100 milliwatts to 800 milliwatts in either a pulsed or continuous mode with optical energy produced by a Nd:YAG laser at a fundamental wavelength of 1064 nanometers has been found to reduce pain in soft tissues, reduce inflammation and enhance the healing of tissue by stimulation of microcirculation without subjecting the living tissue to damaging thermal effects. The energy density of the irradiated tissue is limited to the range of from about 1 joule per square centimeter to about 15 joules per square centimeter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,431 to Kim Robin Segal (hereinafter, “Segal”) titled “DIODE LASER IRRADIATION SYSTEM FOR BIOLOGICAL TISSUE STIMULATION”, issued Mar. 7, 2000, and is incorporated herein by reference. Segal describes a diode laser irradiation system for treating biological tissue of a subject without exposing the tissue to damaging thermal effects. The system includes a manipulable wand for contact with the tissue, a diode laser disposed in the wand for irradiating the tissue with coherent optical energy at a power output level of less than one thousand milliwatts, and laser setting controls for operating the diode laser to achieve a rate of absorption and conversion to heat in the irradiated tissue in a range between a minimum rate sufficient to elevate the average temperature of the irradiated tissue to a level above the basal body temperature of the subject, and a maximum rate which is less than the rate at which the irradiated tissue is converted into a collagenous.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,678 to Joseph Skovajsa (hereinafter, “Skovajsa”) titled “DEVICE FOR THE LOCAL TREATMENT OF A PATIENT, AND MORE PARTICULARLY APPLICABLE IN ACUPUNCTURE AND AURICULOTHERAPHY”, issued Nov. 11, 1980, and is incorporated herein by reference. Skovajsa describes a device for the local treatment of a patient by acupuncture or auriculotherapy. Instead of needles, a treatment head is approached the body of the patient. It includes an infra-red laser diode being excitable recurrently and in a controlled manner. The recurrence frequency is selectable among a plurality of discrete frequencies, each of which may be finely adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,167 to Mikhail Nemenov (hereinafter, “Nemenov”) titled “PORTABLE LASER AND PROCESS FOR PRODUCING CONTROLLED PAIN”, issued Jul. 22, 2008, and is incorporated herein by reference. Nemenov describes a process and laser system for in vitro and in vivo pain research, pain clinical testing and pain management. In preferred embodiments of the invention a diode laser operating at a 980 nm wavelength is used to produce warmth, tickling, itching, touch, burning, hot pain or pin-prick pain. The device and methods can be used for stimulation of a single nerve fiber, groups of nerve fibers, nerve fibers of single type only as well as more the one type of nerve fibers simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,704 to Tsuneo Tatebayashi et al. (hereinafter, “Tatebayashi et al.”) titled “LASER THERAPEUTIC APPARATUS”, issued Sep. 29, 1992, and is incorporated herein by reference. Tatebayashi et al. describe a laser therapeutic apparatus for treating a patient by irradiating selected body parts by laser beams generated by a plurality of laser probes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,909 to Scott A. Davenport et al. (hereinafter, “Davenport et al.”) titled “FREQUENCY DOUBLED SOLID STATE LASER HAVING PROGRAMMABLE PUMP POWER MODES AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLABLE LASERS”, issued Sep. 29, 1992, and is incorporated herein by reference. Davenport et al. describe a laser system using non-linear crystals for second harmonic generation and solid-state gain media is operated under data processor control so that a plurality of pump power modes are available. The data processor modulates the pump power in a low power mode, and supplies continuous pump power in combination with Q-switching in a high power mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,694 to Viktor L. Isakov et al. (hereinafter, “Isakov et al.”) titled “LASER THERAPY APPARATUS”, issued Aug. 5, 1980, and is incorporated herein by reference. Isakov et al. describe a laser therapy apparatus including a radiating source, a control system of said radiating source, which system is connected to said source, a mechanical beam shifting scanner connected to said radiating source, a unit for processing and storing information on a program of exposing biological objects to irradiation, to whose output there is connected a unit control for reading out information from said information processing and storage unit, as well as an electromechanical unit whose outputs are connected to the mechanical beam shifting scanner, said electromechanical unit having a drive by means of which directional irradiation, i.e., the beam, is focused on an object exposed to irradiation and oriented in three spatial coordinates, one output of the control and information readout unit being connected to the input of the electromechanical unit, whereas its second output is connected to the input of the radiating source control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,251 to Tsuyoshi Yamada et al. (hereinafter, “Yamada et al.”) titled “LASER TREATMENT APPARATUS”, issued Feb. 12, 2008, and is incorporated herein by reference. Yamada et al. describe a laser treatment apparatus for performing treatment by irradiating an affected part with a laser beam that includes: a laser source capable of emitting beams of a plurality of different wavelengths; a first setting unit which sets an irradiation amount of a laser beam for treatment of a wavelength to be used for treatment; an emission amount changing unit which changes an emission amount of the beam in plural levels; an attenuating unit which attenuates the beam emitted by the laser source; and a control part which controls the emission amount changing unit and the attenuating unit based on the set irradiation amount of the treatment beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,127 to Hitoshi Abe (hereinafter, “Abe”) titled “LASER TREATMENT APPARATUS”, issued May 23, 2000, and is incorporated herein by reference. Abe describes a laser treatment apparatus which performs a medical or surgical treatment using laser-beam irradiation. The apparatus has a solid-state laser medium for obtaining a laser beam and an excitation light source for exciting the solid-state laser medium. The apparatus further has a first optical system having a Q-switch which emits light oscillated by the solid-state laser medium as a pulse wave laser beam, and a second optical system which emits the light oscillated by the solid-state laser medium as a continuous wave laser beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,451 to Jackson Streeter (hereinafter, “Streeter”) titled “LOW LEVEL LASER THERAPY APPARATUS”, issued Nov. 6, 2001, and is incorporated herein by reference. Streeter describes a low level laser therapy apparatus for treatment of various tissue injuries. In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a handheld laser probe coupled to a control unit for selecting and controlling laser energy dosage from about 1 joule/point to about 10 joules/point. The apparatus emits laser energy at a wavelength from about 630 nm to about 904 nm, with a mean power output of between about 100 mW to about 500 mW. The apparatus further includes an access control mechanism to limit operability to trained personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,835 to Saul Liss et al. (hereinafter, “Liss et al.”) titled “LASER THERAPEUTIC DEVICE”, issued Feb. 16, 1988, and is incorporated herein by reference. Liss et al. describe a laser therapeutic apparatus that irradiates an area of cutaneous and/or subcutaneous physical injury, with a pulsed laser wave, producing healing and pain reduction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,504 to Costas A. Diamantopoulos et al. (hereinafter, “Diamantopoulos et al.”) titled “Device for biostimulation of tissue and method for treatment of tissue”, issued Jun. 5, 1990, and is incorporated herein by reference. Diamantopoulos et al. describe a device for biostimulation of tissue including an array of substantially monochromatic radiation sources of a plurality of wavelengths, preferably of at least three different wavelengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,861 issued to Philip E. Eggers (hereinafter, “Eggers”) on Jan. 22, 1974, titled “HEAT PIPES,” and is incorporated herein by reference. Eggers describes a heat pipe having a fluid-tight container for transferring heat from a source adjacent to an evaporation region to a sink adjacent to a condenser region, a passage for transferring vapor from the evaporator region to the condenser region, and a wick having high heat conductivity for transferring condensate from the condenser region back to the evaporator region by capillary pumping and for conducting heat from the container in the evaporator region to the evaporation sites and from the condensation sites to the container in the condenser region.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,810 issued to Hsin-Ho Lee et al. (hereinafter, “Lee et al.”) on Oct. 24, 2006, titled “HEAT PIPE HAVING WICK STRUCTURE”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Lee et al. describe a heat pipe that includes a pipe, a wick formed on an inner wall of the pipe, and a working fluid sealed in the pipe and soaked in the wick. The wick is formed by sintering nano-size metal powder disposed inside the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,884 issued to Kenneth Trauner et al. (hereinafter, “Trauner et al.”) on Jun. 22, 1999, titled “INHIBITION OF FIBROSIS BY PHOTODYNAMIC THERAPY”, and is incorporated herein by reference. Trauner et al. describe a method for modulating wound healing in a mammal. The method includes the steps of: (a) administering a photosensitizer to a mammal that has an unhealed or partially-healed wound; (b) waiting for the photosensitizer to reach an effective tissue concentration at the wound site; (c) photoactivating the photosensitizer by delivering specifically to the wound site light of an effective wavelength and intensity, for an effective length of time. The modulation of wound healing can include hastening healing by administering a low dose of photodynamic therapy.
There remains a need for an improved apparatus and method for managing chronic pain, particularly chronic pain management using optical nerve-stimulation signals, and using heat to provide therapy to surrounding tissues.